Sonic Spinball
Sonic the Hedgehog Spinball, is the first adventure/pinball game released for the Sonic the Hedgehog series. It was originally released for the Sega Mega Drive/Genesis in 1993 and later ported to the Game Gear system. It was also released in 1995 on the Master System in Europe by Sega Europe (which is one of the last games released in Europe for the system and is quite hard to find), and was later released in Brazil by TecToy and in Portugal by Ecofilmes. This version is a port of the Game Gear version. The Mega Drive/Genesis version was released on the Wii's Virtual Console on 12 March 2007 in North America and 5 April 2007 in Europe, and also appears on the Sonic Mega Collection compilation for Nintendo GameCube, PlayStation 2, Xbox and PC. The Game Gear version also appears as an unlockable minigame in Sonic Adventure DX for the GameCube and PC, as well as Sonic Gems Collection for the Nintendo Gamecube and the PlayStation 2. The game title is a pun on pinball and Sonic's famous spin move. It is the only Sonic game to feature characters from the Saturday morning cartoon Sonic the Hedgehog and Adventures of Sonic the Hedgehog, other than Dr. Robotnik's Mean Bean Machine. The game's musical score was composed by Howard Drossin. Gameplay Sonic Spinball is essentially the logical continuation of a tradition of pinball themed levels that started with Spring Yard Zone on Sonic the Hedgehog (1991). The game features four large pinball 'tables'—a sewer level, a geothermal power station, a badnik factory, and a launchpad system. The player must guide Sonic through each of the four levels and collect all of the Chaos Emeralds, then fight Dr. Robotnik. The main difference between this game and an actual pinball game is the ability to influence the "ball" (Sonic) directly by using the D-pad. The A, B and C buttons operate the flippers and can be assigned in the Options menu. Sometimes the player can control Sonic on foot, but for the majority of the time he is rolled into a ball controlled by the flippers. The traditional Sonic the Hedgehog platformer gameplay is kept to a minimum. SomecallmeJohnny Johnny included this game in his Month of Sonic 2. This is the only Sonic game of the month of he reviewed solo. While he praised certain aesthetics, the gameplay was largely "mehed: by him, though this wasn't particularly a unique fault of the game, rather a common flaw all pinball games have to Johnny. It's score is a 7.0/10, with Johnny stating that it's not for everyone, but is a nice distraction overall. SGBLikesToPlay Johnny, Matt and Elliot LP'ed this game. They played it on the Sonic Mega Collection at first but switched to an emulator for the final level. The playthrough is one of the most rage-filled SGB plays to date, with it's peak being Matt's bold claim of hating it more than Sonic Genesis GBA. This was due to the final stage, which was also the reason they had decided to use the emulator for it's save-states. 'New Template' I made a new template ( ) for pages copying material from Sonic News Network. Just remember its not really finished so when putting in the name of the page use a "_" instead of spaces. --Tepig has spoken. 01:13, November 26, 2013 (UTC) Category:Video Games Category:Sonic the Hedgehog Category:Games LP'ed by SGBLikesToPlay Category:Games Reviewed by Somecallmejohnny